Spare Me
"Spare Me" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fourth of the first season. HTF Episode Description Bowling. What could be more fun than bowling with a gang of friends? Well, if one of them is blind and the other has no hands, it may not be so much fun after all. Maybe they should have used the guard rails on those lanes? Plot While bowling, Handy (somehow) manages to knock down nine pins, leaving one pin standing which doesn't seem to satisfy him. He angrily walks away as Sniffles steps up for his turn. Sniffles has difficulty lifting his ball, so he lifts it by sucking it onto his nose. He spins around to put some force behind his throw, but unfortunately, the weight of the bowling ball causes his head to fly off his body. His head manages to knock all of the pins over, and his snout is hacked off by the pin clearer, exposing his teeth. As the pin clearer sends Sniffles decapitated head back down the ball return, The Mole, unaware of what just happened, assumes that Sniffles' head is his bowling ball and jabs his fingers through Sniffles' eyes, shattering his glasses. The Mole begins slipping on Sniffles' blood and unknowingly spins around as he throws Sniffles' head away from the pins. Over at the snack bar, Handy irately sips on a soda through a straw. When he's out of soda, he looks closely at the neck of the bottle, only to have Sniffles' head hit the back of his head. Handy jerks back his head in anguish as the bottle is now lodged in one of his eye sockets. Inside the bottle, Handy's eye rattles around. His nubs try in vain to remove the bottle from his head, but all he can do is scream in pain. Moral "Laughter is the best medicine!" Deaths *Sniffles has his head torn off while attempting to bowl using his snout to pick up the bowling ball. Injuries *Handy's eye is forced into a bottle and the bottle into his eye socket when Sniffles' severed head collided with the back of his head. Goofs #When Sniffles' snout gets cut off, his teeth are in the back of his head instead of the front of his snout. #When The Mole slips on Sniffles' blood puddle, he twists and Sniffles' head shifts to the other hand. #In the YouTube version when Handy's right eye is lodged into the bottle, the audio dub loops back from the beginning. #*The situation hasn't been fixed yet. The only one that currently works is the HD version. #There is no optic nerve connecting Handy's eye to his head. (Though his optic nerve could have been torn and is still in his eye socket). #The straw Handy is drinking from disappears when the bottle is jammed through his eye. Quick Shot Moment Before they show Handy's starring title card in the intro, there's a brief shot of Sniffles' severed head at the end of the bowling lane just before his snout is hacked off by the pinsetter. (This quick shot moment spoils Sniffles' death) Trivia *The meaning for the phrase "Spare me" means to plead for your safety when threatened. * This is the only starring role of The Mole without Lumpy. The next episode that The Mole appears in without Lumpy is Buns of Steal, over 12 years later. *This is the fourth episode in a row where there are no female characters. *This episode has a title similar to Spare Tire. *The YouTube thumbnail for the HD version spoils Sniffles' death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females